This invention relates to the manufacturing of supports having bound to the surfaces thereof a plurality of chemical compounds such as polymers, which are prepared on the surface in a series of steps. More particularly, the present invention relates to methods for solid phase chemical synthesis, particularly solid phase synthesis of oligomer arrays, or attachment of oligonucleotides and polynucleotides to surfaces, e.g., arrays of polynucleotides, wherein reagents are deposited as droplets on the surface of a support.
In the field of diagnostics and therapeutics, it is often useful to attach species to a surface. One important application is in solid phase chemical synthesis wherein initial derivatization of a substrate surface enables synthesis of polymers such as oligonucleotides and peptides on the substrate itself. Support bound oligomer arrays, particularly oligonucleotide arrays and polypeptide arrays, may be used in screening studies for determination of binding affinity. Modification of surfaces for use in chemical synthesis has been described. See, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,624,711 (Sundberg), U.S. Pat. No. 5,266,222 (Willis) and U.S. Pat. No. 5,137,765 (Farnsworth).
Determining the nucleotide sequences and expression levels of nucleic acids (DNA and RNA) is critical to understanding the function and control of genes and their relationship, for example, to disease discovery and disease management. Analysis of genetic information plays a crucial role in biological experimentation. This has become especially true with regard to studies directed at understanding the fundamental genetic and environmental factors associated with disease and the effects of potential therapeutic agents on the cell. Such a determination permits the early detection of infectious organisms such as bacteria, viruses, etc.; genetic diseases such as sickle cell anemia; and various cancers. This paradigm shift has lead to an increasing need within the life science industries for more sensitive, more accurate and higher-throughput technologies for performing analysis on genetic material obtained from a variety of biological sources.
Unique or misexpressed nucleotide sequences in a polynucleotide can be detected by hybridization with a nucleotide multimer, or oligonucleotide, probe. Hybridization is based on complementary base pairing. When complementary single stranded nucleic acids are incubated together, the complementary base sequences pair to form double stranded hybrid molecules. These techniques rely upon the inherent ability of nucleic acids to form duplexes via hydrogen bonding according to Watson-Crick base-pairing rules. The ability of single stranded deoxyribonucleic acid (ssDNA) or ribonucleic acid (RNA) to form a hydrogen-bonded structure with a complementary nucleic acid sequence has been employed as an analytical tool in molecular biology research. An oligonucleotide probe employed in the detection is selected with a nucleotide sequence complementary, usually exactly complementary, to the nucleotide sequence in the target nucleic acid. Following hybridization of the probe with the target nucleic acid, any oligonucleotide probe/nucleic acid hybrids that have formed are typically separated from unhybridized probe. The amount of oligonucleotide probe in either of the two separated media is then tested to provide a qualitative or quantitative measurement of the amount of target nucleic acid originally present.
Direct detection of labeled target nucleic acid hybridized to surface-bound polynucleotide probes is particularly advantageous if the surface contains a mosaic of different probes that are individually localized to discrete, known areas of the surface. Such ordered arrays containing a large number of oligonucleotide probes have been developed as tools for high throughput analyses of genotype and gene expression. Oligonucleotides synthesized on a solid support recognize uniquely complementary nucleic acids by hybridization, and arrays can be designed to define specific target sequences, analyze gene expression patterns or identify specific allelic variations. The arrays may be used for conducting cell study, for diagnosing disease, identifying gene expression, monitoring drug response, determination of viral load, identifying genetic polymorphisms, analyze gene expression patterns or identify specific allelic variations, and the like.
In one approach, cell matter is lysed, to release its DNA as fragments, which are then separated out by electrophoresis or other means, and then tagged with a fluorescent or other label. The resulting DNA mix is exposed to an array of oligonucleotide probes, whereupon selective binding to matching probe sites takes place. The array is then washed and interrogated to determine the extent of hybridization reactions. In one approach the array is imaged so as to reveal for analysis and interpretation the sites where binding has occurred. Arrays of different chemical probe species provide methods of highly parallel detection, and hence improved speed and efficiency, in assays. Assuming that the different sequence polynucleotides were correctly deposited in accordance with the predetermined configuration, then the observed binding pattern will be indicative of the presence and/or concentration of one or more polynucleotide components of the sample.
Biopolymer arrays can be fabricated using either in situ synthesis methods or deposition of the previously obtained biopolymers. The in situ synthesis methods include those described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,449,754 for synthesizing peptide arrays, as well as WO 98/41531 and the references cited therein for synthesizing polynucleotides (specifically, DNA). Such in situ synthesis methods can be basically regarded as iterating the sequence of depositing droplets of: (a) a protected monomer onto predetermined locations on the surface of a support to link with either a suitably activated surface or with a previously deposited deprotected monomer; (b) deprotecting the deposited monomer so that it can now react with a subsequently deposited protected monomer; and (c) depositing another protected monomer for linking. Different monomers may be deposited at different regions on the substrate during any one iteration so that the different regions of the completed array will have different desired biopolymer sequences. One or more intermediate steps may be required in each iteration such as, for example, oxidation and washing steps.
In the deposition methods biopolymers are deposited at predetermined locations on support surface that is suitably activated such that the biopolymers can become linked to the surface. Biopolymers of different sequence may be deposited at different regions of the substrate to yield a completed array. Washing or other additional steps may also be used.
Typical procedures are known in the art for deposition of polynucleotides, particularly DNA such as whole oligomers or cDNA. One such procedure involves loading a small volume of DNA in solution in one or more drop dispensers such as the tip of a pin or in an open capillary and, touch the pin or capillary to the surface of the substrate. Such a procedure is described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,807,522. When the fluid touches the surface, some of the fluid is transferred. The pin or capillary must be washed prior to picking up the next type of DNA for spotting onto the array. This process is repeated for many different sequences and, eventually, the desired array is formed.
In another approach reagents for in situ synthesis or DNA can be loaded into a drop dispenser in the form of an inkjet head and fired onto the surface of the support. Such a technique has been described, for example, in PCT publications WO 95/25116 and WO 98/41531, and elsewhere. This method has the advantage of non-contact deposition. Multiple inkjet heads may be employed and the heads are adapted to scan the surface of a support to deposit reagents at predetermined locations. Other methods involve pipetting apparatus and positive displacement pumps such as, for example, the Biodot equipment available from Bio-Dot Inc., Irvine Calif., USA.
Droplet deposition of reagents usually comprises depositing more than one droplet of reagent on to the surface of a support in any one step of the synthesis to create a single feature of an array of features. Desirably, the configuration of each individual feature should be circular with minimal diameter so that, when an array of features is employed in a diagnostic method, the features may each be read with maximum discrimination between features. Thus, each feature should be distinct. However, dispensing multiple drops in one step of multiple steps to create a single feature often can result in non-circular, e.g., oval, features that have a diameter that is larger than desired.
There is a need, therefore, for a method for fabricating a multiplicity of features on the surface of a support using droplet dispensing technology where each feature is distinct from the other. Desirably, each drop dispensed to a feature site should approximate a spherical drop. The method should provide for conservation of reagents employed in the synthetic methods. In use, each feature should be able to be read with appropriate technology to obtain reliable data from each distinct feature site.